


Change My World

by BebaNyx



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gay Sex, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Rape, Temporary Female Akihito, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebaNyx/pseuds/BebaNyx
Summary: "The existence of the man before me is too big...I can't go back to the way I was before..." - Akihito"I'll have to keep him 'tied down'...so he will only love me..." - AsamiLong ago, a kitsune and a dragon crossed paths and their worlds were never the same again.





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fluffy red ears sprung out of the tall grass and twitched as they listened for sounds of either prey or foe. Hearing nothing but the buzzing of the summer sun’s rays, a fox’s head popped up. The little kit caught sight of a butterfly and wiggled its behind as he prepared his muscles to lunge. The fox waited for the butterfly to fly into its field of vision and lunged as far as it could. Still missing by just an inch. Annoyed hazel eyes followed the butterfly’s path as it bumped its nose and continued flying forward. Having nothing better to do, the kit lunged and lunged after it. It didn’t care where it led him to as long as it led him somewhere. By the time the fox had grown bored of the butterfly, it had already turned dark. The lovely full moon shined down upon him and made his red fur coat shine silver. Someday, he would grow old enough to have a silver coat, just like his wise old grandfather. The kit looked up at the starry sky. Sometimes he wondered if his grandfather was watching over him alongside Lady Inari. He wondered if his parents were too. The kit’s tail thumped lazily against the grassy ground as he continued to watch the sky. He just couldn’t quite recall what his immediate family was like. All he knew was the warmth of his mother fading against his body, the sound of his father growling amongst other growling, and the feeling of a cold liquid drenching his coat. Grandfather spoke highly of his parents all the time but it just wasn’t the same.

The pup looked down and at the bottom of the hill that he sat upon were the crops some humans were growing. They glowed under the moonlight and danced in the gentle breeze passing over the land. A sly grin sneaked onto his face. Nothing entertained him more than angry humans. So he stood up and pranced down the hill. The crops were a little far from the humans’ homes so his fox-fire shouldn’t burn anything too valuable. He opened his mouth and a ball of flaming blue fire formed within. And he blew it out as he ran through the wheat field. The world lit up behind him and he yipped in joy. Oh, how mad those humans were going to be! They’ll chase him down so much that his leg muscles actually burned. 

“That damned fox is back!”

“The crops are on fire!”

“Quickly! To the river!”

“Grab your swords!”

“There he is!” A man with his sword pointing straight at the kit yelled and soon a whole crusade of angry men were chasing him down through their town. 

The kit dodged strikes left and right. He leaped over people and wooden store stands and knocked them both over. A few objects were thrown his way but he didn’t care. It was so much fun! The town seemed to go on forever but eventually, he made it through while the people still followed. However, as soon as he was a few yards away from the last building of the town, the yelling went down until the fox couldn’t even hear them anymore. Not a stomp nor a curse. So he looked over and saw that the humans had forgotten about him. They chased him away into the silence again as usual but this time didn’t bother to follow. His ears and tail dropped.

With his head down low, the little fox pup continued to walk on. The dirt beneath his feet crunched underneath his furry little toes and he had the urge to clean them but that was pointless. He looked to his left and saw the river gushing by. Maybe he’d catch some fish to pass the time. 

Once he got to the riverbank his motivation disappeared. So he sat and stared down at his reflection. It looked like he was up in the night sky! The stars twinkled around him in the reflection and the moon looked even bigger. In fact, it was actually...getting...bigger?!

The pup yelped and jumped back when suddenly a glowing orb splashed out from the moving water. It was even brighter than the moon! He stared at the floating orb as it just hovered above the water, not doing anything. He poked a paw at it and it bobbed. He smiled and did it again and again, more daring after each try. The kit readied himself for a lunge. 

One...two...three!

He landed on top of the orb but his eyes widened in worry as he began to lean forward too much. The kit scrambled to get a good hold of the orb before he plunged into the river with it. The current underneath battered his little body as it dragged him down the river. He was holding his breath as best he could but his lungs started to burn! He was going to drown! The orb that he let go of as he struggled to swim to the surface began to circle him. How was it doing that?!

Suddenly, the burning in his lungs began to spread throughout his entire body and it hurt so bad he gasped. The water was scorching his fur off. His muscles felt like they were tearing apart and his bones ached. His head was pounding too. He wanted this to stop!

The kit reached up through the surface and found that a human’s hand followed his command and latched onto a rock. Using his new limbs that had a way better grip, he hauled himself onto the rock and finally -finally- breathed in fresh air. Coughs racked his body as he puked out water. He slumped down onto the rock and stared down at the rover he had just come out of.

He was alive but different.

For one thing, the fur on his head -or hair as the female humans called it- was falling onto his eyes and sticking uncomfortably onto his skin. And of course, the fact that his freaking body was that of a human! How was that even possible?! He held up his trembling arm and turned his hand to marvel at its delicate wrist, its prominent knuckles, and slender fingers. Especially that porcelain skin. That was exposed to the cold and did absolutely nothing to help him cope with it! It’s pretty useless no matter how beautiful it is. No wonder the humans always wore clothes. 

He slowly lifted himself off the rock -his drying wet skin was almost stuck to it- and felt something around his neck. Huh, the glowing orb became a necklace. He held it within his fingers. Beautiful. Was it a pearl? No, more like a white opal. 

The boy shrugged his shoulders and carefully stood up to jump off the rock. Where on earth was he? He never remembered encountering a forest this far south. Hmm, he guessed he would just have to go explore. But definitely not on all fours because humans clearly weren’t built for that. So on shaky legs he stood and slowly but surely walked on as a human would. 

By now the moon had lowered in the sky considerably so he wasn’t too worried about predators in the night. And all he had to do was see where the sun would rise from and he’d have his directions. When the sun’s first rays peeked through the trees right in front of him he knew he was heading East. If he was not mistaken then the ocean should be in that direction. So he continued to follow the sun until it was about noon where he finally left the woods.

He had found another village.

It was a rather large one too, bigger than the one he used to harass. Houses on either side of the narrow street were left empty as people hurried down the road to what appeared to be a large shrine -these humans couldn’t see right either- right in the middle of it. He could faintly hear music and singing and he could barely smell some delicious food. His stomach growled when he smelled cooked fish. Ugh, he needed clothes and food fast. 

“Hurry or we’re going to be late for the festival!” A woman called out to the people still inside the house. Two little children ran outside to meet her and what he assumed to be her husband followed suit as well, although in a much calmer manner. The family proceeded to leave towards the shrine and the boy grinned.

What luck! An unattended house for him to ravish.

He quickly ran to the side of the house and looked around to make sure he wouldn’t get caught before quickly getting inside. It was a fairly quaint and cozy house with all the essentials and a few paintings here and there. But what really mattered was that there was some leftover food in the kitchen. And in one of the rooms he managed to get what he believed to be called a yukata from the woman who happened to be exactly his size. He was extremely lucky today! Nevermind the river incident.

Out he slipped from the house and calmly walked through the village. Besides the huge festival that was going on -he had no idea what they were celebrating as humans celebrate way too many things- there were many wonderful shops and restaurants that caught his attention. The sounds of food sizzling in pans rang like music in his ears, almost better than the music coming from the shrine. People laughing and talking buzzed in the air in a low murmur that gave the atmosphere a sense of calmness and relaxation. A few kids ran past him to stop by some stores where they bought masks and other toys. He smiled but he couldn’t stay there. He had nowhere to live and he had no means of getting a room.

So on he walked until he was back on the road.

The scorching hot sun beat down onto his back and sweat covered his body in a vain attempt to cool him down. No matter how many summers he’s lived through he will never learn to love them. Once again his hair was sticking to his face so he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. 

The second village he stumbled upon was similar to the previous village but instead of having a large shrine in the middle there were many okiya houses and geikos walking around in beautiful kimonos of different colors and designs. The women walked gracefully, their white powder makeup still intact despite the heat of summer, their hair as black as the night and decorated with special jewelry. A few fluttered their eyelashes at him from above their paper fans, giggling quite cutely. But he simply nodded and smiled at them and continued to walk on. A few other people, and maybe a few other geikos, stared at him although he couldn’t figure out why. He looked human so he shouldn’t be getting so much attention. 

The sun had begun to settle and the heat dropped to a pretty cool temperature. By this time he had become exhausted and he was beginning to get sore feet so he sat underneath a tree just a few feet away from the main road. The boy arranged his yellow yukata to cover his legs properly and pulled his arms from his sleeves to cross them over his stomach still within the yukata. His eyelids fluttered closed and within a couple of minutes he had fallen asleep. 

Birds chirping drew him from his dreamless sleep. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the morning light and slowly straightened himself up from his stiff and uncomfortable sleeping position. The yukata draped off his shoulders and that’s when he noticed that he had turned back into a fox! What joy! His tail wagged feverously as he jumped out of the pool of cloth he had worn yesterday. The jewel he found seemed to be embedded into his tail which strangely didn’t weigh it down. Faster than light, the kit sprinted off into the forest to his right. 

The trees just appeared to be blurs of brown and green and he barely even felt the soft grass covering the forest floor. He zigged and zagged through the miles of empty spaces between each tree and yipped in happiness. The wind felt amazing in his fur! Oh, how he missed the feeling of almost being able to fly. His ears twitched as he ran in search of food because now that he realized it, he was pretty hungry.

He heard little footsteps -probably a rabbit- to his left and had just turned around a tree when he felt something pierce through the air behind his head. The fox glanced over his shoulder and saw a man with golden eyes staring intently at him, readying another arrow on his bow. So he ran like the wind, even forgetting his hunger for a second.

Couldn’t the world give him a break!? He had just survived a river and now he had to deal with a hunter?! 

His ears flattened and he narrowed his eyes. 

The fox shot another glance behind him and saw that the hunter was right on his heels! His eyes widened considerably and immediately began evasive maneuvers to no avail. What kind of man was that golden eyed hunter? Was he even human? He could hear how the man’s heartbeat was speeding up but surprisingly it didn’t go as fast as any other’s would. The hunter’s breathing was also steady. Either he had done this a million times or he was actually a demon. The fox sped up even more and basically flew right out of the forest and into the chest of a horse. The animal reared and neighed and was about to crush the little fox when the horse was pulled to the side.

“What on earth?!”

The fox shook his head and was about to run right back into the forest when the sound of barking caught his attention. Two dogs were suddenly charging towards him! Everyone knows foxes hate dogs! So the fox ran off with the dogs right at his heels, barking and growling like the savages they were. The fox jumped around and faced them off quickly before releasing a ball of blue fox-fire at them. The dogs yelped and jumped back as the flames created a wall between the fox and the dogs. The fox smirked at them smugly before he looked back at the humans watching them. A bulky man with shadowed eyes leashed up the dogs while a man with spectacles held the reigns of a black horse. And the hunter who was after him walked out of the woods with his bow in hand. 

Their eyes met and he could see some type of realization deep within the hunter’s eyes.

That’s when he pulled out what seemed to be a pearl from within his robes. It glowed and water came out of no where and put out the flames. The fox gasped. So he was right, the hunter was no ordinary human.

“You’re quite a young kitsune,” said the hunter who spoke in the lowest and smoothest voice he had ever heard. He stowed away his pearl and handed off his weapon to the man with the spectacles. “Just one tail. You must barely be a hundred years old.”

Smart.

The fox growled at the hunter when he began walking forward and lowered its upper body to the ground with its teeth bared. The hunter smirked. “So I was right. Why don’t you transform so that we may communicate better?” The fox shook his head and took a few steps back away from the man’s hand.

“Kirishima!”

An arrow whizzed over his head and pierced his tail right below his hoshi no tama. He yowled and cried in pain before being seized by the hunter, roughly being pinned down to the ground and feeling his hoshi no tama being torn from the fur of his tail. The bald patch burned when air hit its surface, glistening with blood. He writhed and whined on the ground but tried to hold still because the arrow was still inside his tail. Every muscle movement stung. 

Meanwhile the hunter stood up calmly and held up the hoshi no tama in victory. “You kitsune rely on these as your life force. So if you want it back then you’ll come with me quietly.” The fox growled weakly and attempted to breathe fire at the man’s ankles but a mere puff of smoke left his mouth. 

The man chuckled and the fox barely managed to hear, “...source of power too…” before he blacked out.


	2. Burn In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There will be rape in this chapter.

He had never felt so much...much…-oh, he didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling- for anyone or anything! It made his blood boil just thinking about that bastard Asami. His wretched smirk haunted him in the little sleep. And that bastard’s eyes! Asleep or awake, they watched him from the shadows; they glowed as their molten heat engulfed his icy skin, making him flush then sweat a cold sweat, pant then shiver. All as he struggled against his iron chains. 

The chains rattled against the cold stone floor as he pulled his legs up to hug them. He didn’t understand how humans could bear such drastic temperatures with their bodies. At least when he was in his fox form he had his fur. But he did have to admit that the human skin was pretty; it was smooth and pale and, by looking just a bit closer, he could see it had light blue lines on the inner parts of his arms. 

He heard the door slide open and did the terrible mistake of turning around to face it as the bright light from the outside blinded him.

“So you’re finally awake kitsune?”

The boy groaned and shielded his eyes. The door closed again and footsteps echoed throughout the small room until he felt silk brush up against his bare back. He immediately jumped away from his captor and landed on all fours.

“Grr!”

The bastard smirked and that was it.

He lunged for the bastard with his hands ready to strangle the hell out of that man, ready to punch his stupidly perfect face! Unfortunately, the bastard caught him by the wrists with ease -because of those stupid chains- and held him close to his body, his firm and really warm body that eased him completely. The boy forgot that he was supposed to be fighting the man but...he was so cold. He moved his hands as best he could and slid them across the man’s chest to expose more of that skin. A sigh escaped his slightly chapped lips as he nuzzled into the warmth he was so cruelly deprived of.

“You’re cute for someone who’s trying to kill me,” A purr started low within the kitsune’s chest when the man did him a favor and covered his exposed back with his arms. “It’s almost a shame that I’ll have to send you away.” 

The boy froze and looked up at those golden eyes.

“Yes,” the man brushed some of his hair away from his face, “Quite a shame.” 

A shame? No, it was a travesty. 

If he could speak the language the humans spoke he would’ve told him so. If he had the right words to express how much that man was hurting him - an inexplicable pain in his chest that crushed his heart and weakened his stance - he would’ve told him so. If he could just tell him that he could go rot in hell he would yell at him so, but as the wild animal that he was, he hissed and shoved him away as hard as he could and lowered himself back onto all fours. His fox ears and tail reformed, heightening his senses, helping him take in every detail in case there was anything that could help fight that monster laughing in the dark.

“Don’t forget that I have your hoshi no tama kitsune,” He revealed that precious orb and held it in the palm of his hands. “I could end your life if I wanted to.”

This time it was the boy’s turn to grin and bare his fangs. If the man had wanted him dead he would’ve killed him by now so there’s something holding the bastard back but not him. With that, the kitsune crawled forward with confidence until he was jerked back. The chains. The stupid chains! He pulled hard on them, not caring if his skin was peeling and bruising and bleeding. He wanted to kill that bastard!

“You’re intriguing me kitsune. You’re smart enough to catch my lie, you’re brave enough to fight even if you face death, yet you’re helpless. So helpless. Tell me, what’s your name?”

The boy glared over his shoulder and continued his struggle. 

“Talk.”

His face was jerked towards the man by his hand. “Talk,” the man said more sternly, impatience very evident. The boy continued to glare. Suddenly, a smile broke out on the man’s face but it didn’t reach his eyes nor did it smooth his chiseled face. No, in fact, it served only to darken it and cool the heat in the man’s golden eyes, making them as cold as the room itself. The boy’s stomach churned.

“I like your fighting spirit little fox, I like it very much.”

That man shoved him forward onto the floor. A clawed hand grabbed his hair pulled his head back as a slimy hot tongue licked his neck slowly from base to jaw. Teeth sank into his shoulder and he shrieked, swearing he could feel blood drip down to his collarbones. That same mouth moved to kiss his back as claws grabbed his hips and pulled them back to meet with the other’s hidden but swelling desire. He tried reaching back but those chains limited his movements and he tried squirming away but he received harsh slaps on his bottom followed by claws piercing into his hips. Clothes rustled in the dark and a once alluring warmth now a sickening heat made contact with his back. Knees and exposed thighs kept his legs apart. Then something - he refused to acknowledge what it was - slapped and slid at the part in between his bottom’s cheeks. A gooey liquid, not water nor blood, slightly wetted his behind, but before he could wonder what it could be, a smooth roundish object poked at that place. 

“Relax,” the man said from a distance, “and take it.”

Two thumbs jammed in there and stretched him out, trying to make it easier for the man to slip in. That place burned and ached and tears pricked his eyes when the thumbs intruded but those were nothing to the other man’s cock. The cock tore him apart. It rubbed against his dry insides and it was so big that it seemed to push every other organ inside him and constrict his lungs from fully expanding, leaving him more breathless than he already was. His legs gave out and he fell flat against the floor which caused the cock to pull up his ring of fire and cause more tears in it. At this point he didn’t care because he couldn’t hurt anymore than he already was. He didn’t want to acknowledge that he was being raped because there was nothing that was going to stop that beast from thrusting his hips against him. 

So he stayed quiet. 

He was so embarrassed, this was so shameful.

When would it end?

When would he be back in those warm sunny fields?

He remembered when his grandfather played hide and seek with him during the day. Taught him how to hunt. Where to go depending on the season. How to use his fox-fire....

His fox-fire.

“Never let the darkness take out your fire.”

Heat engulfed his body and once he had centered it all in his mouth he let it go in a roar. The darkness melted away and all movement stopped. The boy growled and threw himself back to knock the man off him and he turned to face him, fangs bared and fire ready. 

“I…,” the boy shook his head and glared at the man. “You...won't ...kill...me!”

The bastard stared at him from his place on the floor before smirking with his eyes closed. “I was wondering where all that fight went.” The man stood and composed himself, rearranging his clothes and brushing off the dust. “As pleasurable as this was, I have business to take care of.”

He turned and walked out into the light without a second glance. Suddenly, he pulled out the hoshi no tama and the kitsune felt himself get sleepier and sleepier until he knocked out. 

~*~

The next time he awoke he was surrounded by warmth and light. 

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself on an enormous, fluffy bed and covered in the softest sheets that just caressed his aching body; it faintly reminded him of when his mother had surrounded him with her body when he was just a newborn pup. He also found his wrists - still chained - but also covered in bandages. The boy sat up and marveled at the yukata on his body. It was a simple dark navy blue color littered with lots of purple chrysanthemum and the occasional white flowers all tied together with a purple obi. 

Suddenly, a dull ache pulses from his behind and the memories come rushing back and hits him hard with every single thing happening in detail. He covered his mouth. He wasn’t worthy of such a lovely yukata. So beautiful, so clean, so perfect, so unlike him. The boy slowly began to undress himself with the utmost care until he realised that he couldn’t because of the chains. Tears spilled down his cheeks. 

He was trapped, even when he was more freer than before. 

Reminded by his chains that he was far from home.

Reminded by his yukata that he was filthy, worthless, disgusting - 

The door slid open and he lifted his head from in between his hands, one last tear slipping from his eyes before he glared at the intruder. Intruders rather. Next to that bastard was one of his men from when he got captured, the one with the glasses, who was holding a tray of food. The man with glasses - Kirishima - approached him and set down the tray near the candle on the little table next to him. He turned to face his captor.

“Is there anything else you need Asami-sama?”

“No.”

“Very well, I’ll take my leave. Good night Asami-sama,” he bowed and walked out. 

A-sa-mi? Asami, he confirmed in his mind, stalked gracefully to the other side of the bed and began to disrobe. His hair stood on end and he observed his every move. When he touched any part of his robes, they all seemed to part as if it were water. The body they revealed, no wonder he felt crushed when that body had taken him before, it was a force of nature. Defined muscles slid stealthily like a snake underneath that skin. His chest as wide as the fields he used to run in. And - his eyes widened - those markings! Bold red lines curling around his shoulder accented with crescent moon shaped scales, long claws, sharp fangs, piercing eyes - a Dragon’s mark.

Asami chuckled. “Do you find me that fascinating?”

The boy glared and turned away from him.

“Eat before the food gets cold.”

The boy shook his head but his stomach chose to growl that freaking second. He blushed and slowly reached out for the tray, the rattling of his chains filling the silence. It was a simple meal yet it served its purpose. He knew it couldn’t be poisonous so he ate with confidence. 

“That yukata looks good on you,” Asami stated as he slid into bed with the boy.

Asami relaxed on his end of the bed while the kit kept eating, almost sitting on the edge. They were miles apart, the silence making it seem that way, until Asami brought them closer to about one foot near each other. “I’ve decided not sell you.”

The boy choked a bit and set the food down. Sell? He had planned to sell him? 

Asami closed his eyes and used one arm to bring the boy closer to his body until they were stuck like glue. “Stay put,” he said calmly as the kit struggled to wiggle his way out. “Or I’ll send you back to that room.” Unwillingly, the boy ceased the struggle. 

The room was silent once again. The boy watched as the shadows flickered as the candlefire danced. Dark and light seemed to coexist, neither one outdoing the other, but clearly never mixing. Asami’s breathing slowed to indicate he was falling asleep and the kit couldn’t help but feel a bit insulted. That bastard had the nerve to fall asleep peacefully when he was right there! As if he wasn’t a threat! 

He would’ve poked and annoyed the bastard to no end but he didn’t want to go back to that room. He - he winced - rather...liked...it here. It was warm and it had some light so he wasn’t left helpless to the shadows. And it wasn’t dead silence. Asami’s heart thumped in a steady, almost slow, rhythm that eventually began to lull him asleep.

~*~

The kit nuzzled into the warmth next to him.

Suddenly, he got way too hot and he awoke. He mewled in discomfort as his privates began to feel strained. Sweat dripped down every curve of his body. He panted and breathed out in great relief when he managed to slide a shoulder out of his yukata or his leg from the yukata. A great fire was engulfing his body and he didn’t know what to do because he was trapped by his chains and by Asami’s body. So he writhed to get more of the yukata off and he bucked his hips to arch his back because that felt so good. It was a pleasure to spread his legs but it hurt as well because he needed something. Something to press down on him, to give him more friction that the yukata simply couldn’t give.

“Are you in heat?”

That smooth, deep voice washed over him to douse the fire long enough to ground him back to earth. Golden eyes watched him from above in wonder and the kit shivered at the attention. Was he in heat? He didn’t remember if his grandfather talked about this before.

He didn’t know. 

He didn’t know!

What was he supposed to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to update! I'm happy to get this chapter off my chest and I hope you like it too. Let me know what you thought of it, I love reading your comments
> 
> If you want to ask me questions with a faster reply then DM me on my Twitter account!
> 
> yaotp  
@BebaNyx


	3. Battle of Wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex because if you really think about it...it's Asami.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

“Oh!Ah!”

The bed rocked like a boat as it moved along with their frantic movement. Asami was ramming into the kit’s tight soaking wet hole, the sloppy noises resonating throughout the room. The smell of sex and sweat was thick enough that the fox was chocking on it. He grabbed onto the bed sheets to remind himself to breathe because the amount of force Asami applied to his thrusts knocked the air out of him. He could feel Asami’s thick meaty cock stretching and filling him to the brim, it almost felt like it was in his throat and he loved it. The kit wanted to move his hips to get Asami to his that one sweet spot in his ass so he pulled his leg from over Asami’s shoulder and moved onto his knees.

And then his wish came true.

“AH!” he screamed. The kit trembled and raised his hips high, spreading his legs further, as his body quivered when sweet relief washed over his body from his head to his toes. Wave after wave hit as Asami continued growling and thrusting his way to orgasm as well. The man clawed the boy’s hips hard and let himself go inside the kitsune. The two moved together slowly to milk out the sensation as long as possible; the kit enjoying the feeling of Asami’s warmth pooling inside him and dripping out while the man pushed his cock all the way in and kept it there to feel the boy’s body clenching around him. 

They had been mating for a long time, possibly into the morning, and it showed with how much cum was drenching the sheets but neither one of them cared. Nor did they care that they were covered in liquids as it was proof to others that they were each other’s mating partners. It was a primal way of thinking that had been running through their heads ever since the kit’s abrupt heat had started this frenzy of theirs. 

But the boy didn’t want to think like this. It meant nothing to either of them and they knew it.

So he slowly crawled away from Asami - hissing at how raw his hole suddenly felt - and collapsed onto his side with his back facing the other. His fox ears twitched as he heard Asami get off the bed and leave the room. Where he was going and what he was going to do, he didn’t know and didn’t care. The burning feeling inside him had cooled down to a nice warmth thanks to all of Asami’s cum inside his ass and that’s all that mattered because now he could think clearly. 

The candle had melted quite a lot yet the room wasn’t as dark as it was when Asami was there. It should be morning then yet he didn’t feel hungry despite being awake an entire night. He flipped onto his back and rubbed his stomach as the bloated feeling lessened when a bit of Asami’s cum slipped out of him. The kit reached down to bring a sample of it to his face. The white slick covered his unchained hand - Asami had found the chains rather pointless and bothersome so he broke them - and almost felt like glue whenever he separated his fingers. No wonder it stayed inside him so well. That must be how dragons had ensured their mate’s pregnancy. Foxes just knotted as he had been told by Asami when they first began their mating session and he had been scared to death when he began to knot.

Unfortunately, that’s as much as Asami knew about the reproductive system of kitsunes - based off of his knowledge of regular foxes - and so neither of them knew what would happen to the boy. He should be worried about whether male kitsunes can end up pregnant, but to be honest, he was feeling quite contempt and drowsy. An inexplicable calm trapped him to the bed like an invisible weight on his chest. 

The door slid open and that gigantic muscular man he saw with Asami and the other one - Kirishima - walked into the room. By the sword and armor he wore he was obviously Asami’s samurai. But what really caught his attention was the cup in his hand. The man held out to him and said to drink it. When he made no motion to get the cup from him the man walked over and dragged him to sit at the edge of the bed. 

“Drink.”

He should have fought back, he should’ve been weary once he saw leaves swimming in the yellow water and once he smelled how bitter it was, but his body wouldn’t even move against the man’s bruising grip so he ended up swallowing the nasty water as best he could. He choked on the last bit and coughed hard to clear his throat. By the time he had regained his breath the man had began to drag him out of the room.

As he stumbled through the halls - he found not being able to run properly very irritating which was kind of a huge relief that he could feel something again so he guessed he didn’t mind too much - he managed to acknowledge how well kept the place was. Polished and dust-free floors with pristine walls adorned with beautiful paintings of places he’d never seen before framed in gold. The occasional wooden table with porcelain vases holding flowers he recognized that came from far away and some he didn’t know at all. Eventually, the man slowed down and threw him into a room of sorts, ordering the women around him to clean him up.

The ladies gently helped him up and silently walked him over to a stool. They scrubbed his skin vigorously until his was pink all over and rubbed a sweet smelling substance - soap they said - into his hair that they had doused with water previously. He found the foam fascinating until it was washed away by water. They guided him away from the stool and into a large stone tub filled with water and flower petals and more soap foam!

The kitsune eagerly jumped and played in the water while the ladies excused themselves. He was alone again yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t as alone as he thought. He looked to the corners of the large room that were unusually more darker than they should be since there were many candles lighting up the day. Not to mention the light coming in from outside through the paper doors. The more he stared the more the feeling intensified. 

Suddenly the water became scalding hot and the kit scrambled to get out. He stepped onto the floor and fell to his knees when his legs buckled. He howled as the need to mate hit him hard. His claws scratched the floor as he grinded his slicked up - and not just because of the water - ass on it in an attempt to calm his body down but all he could think about was Asami.

That damn bastard.

He didn’t know how Asami was doing it but he was watching him from the shadows. There was no mistaking that intense stare that burned him wherever they landed. Golden eyes flashed in his mind, highlighted by glowing red marks swirling like scales all around them. The kit fell onto his back and bucked into the air. He mewled and writhed, imitating what Asami did to him earlier like twisting and pinching his nipples and softly touching his skin while clawing wherever Asami had left claws marks. The boy needed the pain as Asami’s touch could never be just gentle. 

He spread his legs indecently when he remembered the feeling of Asami’s cock - oh, that thick long hardness - filling him up in a way that made him realize that that’s what he had been searching for all along throughout his time roaming the land. Two slim fingers slid into his hole and started pumping in and out but it wasn’t satisfying enough so he added more until he was thrusting four fingers into himself, pushing them as deep as he could until he felt the left over cum still stuck inside him.

“Ah! S-So...good!”

Sparks flew as he twisted his nipple harder at the same time he hit his sweet spot with his fingers. He bucked and curled his toes, wishing Asami were here to finish the job. His fingers just weren’t long enough!

Relief hit him but not as strongly as he would’ve liked. And that pissed him off badly because if Asami were here as he should’ve been then he would’ve gotten what he wanted.

He froze.

What he wanted?

He wanted Asami’s touch?

He wanted that cruel man’s touch?

He growled and clawed his arms until they bled. Something was wrong with him! How could he ever think like that?! He should be hating that man, that monster, for what he did to him and for holding him captive. For stripping him of his powers and constantly keeping him in his human form which he hated with a passion! It left him vulnerable and weak and it wasn’t in his nature to be that way.

A growl unlike any other that he’s ever done before ripped out from his throat and from deep within his chest as he got on all fours. His hairs rose with electricity dancing among them, a blue fire ignited right in front of his heart and quickly engulfed him from his head to his toes. His bones began to shift to their rightful places but then his body pulsed and the movement stopped. 

Asami.

He was fighting him for control over his own body. 

But he wouldn’t lose this time.

The bathroom’s door exploded into blue fire and through it jumped a large red fox with its mouth smoking, fangs bared, and burning eyes. The fox broke out into a run in a random direction as it sought to escape the compound. He wouldn’t let Asami win. 

The halls seemed to go on forever, nearly as far as his fields did but he didn’t care. The people in his way screamed and quickly pressed themselves against the walls to avoid getting burned or slaughtered. There was nothing more dangerous than a wild animal on a mission. The fox’s body continued to pulse all over, his body struggling to work properly but he would be damned if he gave in now!

He jumped over a frightened little boy and continued running through the halls while knocking over everything and making a mess of the place. Fire formed in his mouth before he thought better and dismissed it. As angry as he was with that bastard, the people who worked for him weren’t at fault.

And that was his mistake.

His body pulsed once more and his legs gave out on him. The fox was sent flying to the ground as his body quickly reverted back into his human form. He groaned in pain since his head hit the floor pretty hard but he immediately got back up on his feet to continue his escape because damn it all the doors were just yards away from him! Just a little more…!

The shadows around him began to warp and slither their way to the spot before him. They fused and quickly rose from the floor to form the body of a human. Red lines pierced through the shadows and they fell to the floor again, leaving Asami to stand before him in dark robes. His golden eyes, accented by the red-lined scales, were glaring down at him from the darkened crevice underneath his brows. 

“You’re not going anywhere little kit.”

The boy was ready to fight him tooth and nail when Asami lunged at him with his hand stretched out and aiming for his neck. The shadows followed his movement and enveloped them both.

The shocked servants in the halls watched the two shadows fly back into the depths of the mansion. 

The shadows zoomed through the destroyed halls until they were back in Asami’s room. The force of the wind forced open the doors and in they went. Asami’s shadows melted into the corners of the room and shut the door closed behind the two. Hot lips smashed against the softer ones and only let up their attack when fangs started biting at the boy’s lips. But this time the boy didn’t give in. He pushed back and also bit at the other’s lips with a growl. If that bastard thought that he could just do what he pleased with his body then he had another thing coming after this. But first, he would return the favor. 

He ripped his wrists away from Asami’s bruising grip and pushed him away before jumping onto the bed in a defensive position on all four. He growled again and had his tail and fox ears form to show how irritated and ready to fight he was. 

Asami merely crossed his arms and raised a brow. 

“I must say that I’m impressed with the strength of your will. It’s not everyday someone manages to go against me. However,” he slowly strode towards him and opened his robes to reveal his wide chest. A darkness fell over his chiseled face. “I don’t allow those in my way to go unpunished.” 

Claws reached towards him but the fox had already prepared his fire and shot. Asami’s shadows were faster and protected his hand so that it managed to grab his hair roughly and tilt his head back. They kissed again with such animosity that they ended up tasting each other’s blood. It wasn’t a sweet kiss, that much was obvious, but the glaring contest between their willful eyes intensified it. Asami forced the boy all the way back and held it down. He bit and licked his way down but before he reached the boy’s navel he had been pushed into his back. The kit tore up his clothes and bit his neck as he reached back and aligned Asami’s cock against his dripping and fluttering hole. 

Animalistic sounds tore out from deep within their chests as the boy took in Asami’s length all in one go. Not even the base was exempt. They fucked hard and fast which brought about their orgasms faster than before and let them go at it more times than before. It wasn’t just a fight for sweet relief but a battle of wills. Who was on top, who came first, who left the more marks on the other’s skin. 

The kitsune groaned as he rode Asami hard, his hips dropping forcefully, his toes curling and his claws scratching. Asami bit the boy’s pink nipple and spread his cheeks to get as deep within the boy as he could. The boy screamed as he came all over them both and Asami grunted before releasing himself into the boy. At this point the kitsune’s body was overstimulated so he flopped onto Asami’s shoulder, gasping for breath. 

In all honesty, Asami could’ve gone for a few more rounds - especially because he wanted to see more of the kit’s feistiness - but he had a feeling Kirishima was more fed up with his little escapades so he put the boy down - who had passed out and was snoring - before getting up from the worn out bed. He used his torn up robes and wiped himself clean as best as he could before using the shadows as clothes again. 

He’d have to order some more of that special bitter tea to prevent any more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and as always let me know what you thought about it! You're comments always make my day


	4. Akihito

The walls were lined with books on wooden shelves; some books were worn out, some brand new, some big, and some small. In a corner closest to his desk there was a stand where his tide jewels were encased in a glass box he had polished every morning. In the other corner was a stand where he kept his maps rolled up and tucked away securely behind a glass door. His desk was neatly organized with all his paperwork piled up on one side and his planning and writing utensils were laid out carefully on the other. One single oil lamp sat on his desk to illuminate all of his office which wasn’t enough to do so properly but he preferred it that way so that more shadows danced in his office, in case some idiot got the bright idea to attack him head-on.

Asami leaned back in his chair and observed the Hoshi no Tama ball in his hand. It was quite beautiful; as a trader who’s seen many precious and unique items, this one had to be at the top of his list. Naturally, it was a divine object from Inari herself just like the tide jewels that once belonged to the sea god Ryujin, although, this Hoshi no Tama was more detailed than the pearls. Where the pearls were plain white and smooth all around the Hoshi no Tama had faint cracks running everywhere over its white surface; the cracks were of every color he could think of from the deepest blues to the palest of reds. And it was bigger too as it sat comfortably in his palm.

He ordered the person knocking to enter and Kirishima was soon bowing before him. “What is it Kirishima?” Asami said as he stowed away the kitsune’s jewel in his pocket. “My Lord,” Kirishima straightened up, “All preparations for our departure have been made. We leave before the crack of dawn...” Asami raised his brow at Kirishima’s slightly worried tone. “Is there something else you want to say?”

Kirishima pushed up his spectacles. “Well, forgive my forwardness as you probably already had something planned, but what will we do with the kitsune Sir?” 

To what would have been Kirishima’s surprise - had he made any nonverbal indication - no, Asami had nothing planned for the little monster. To leave the little fox with his servants would surely mean the fox’s escape. To leave him with Suoh would mean his safety, but if even he had trouble controlling the fox’s will that one time the fox tried to escape, then he didn’t think Suoh would be able to handle an onslaught of them as he was sure the fox would try and try again to escape in his care. And he needed his best men on this trip.

Asami closed his eyes a bit troubled. “The best option would be to take the fox with us.”

“S-Sir?!”

He looked at his secretary’s aghast face. “Only I can control the fox’s will when he gets out of control so for the time being he will accompany us on our journey. Kirishima,” Asami stood up and made his way to the door, “Prepare the fox some clothes.” The shadows engulfed Asami’s body and the man vanished into thin air, leaving the poor secretary to wallow in dismay. 

Asami appeared outside of his bedroom’s doors and inhaled the sweet smell of the fox’s heat. If he recalled correctly, a fox’s heat lasted from one to six days and this was currently the third day. He opened the door and quickly went inside lest the perfume escape from the room. 

“Hng!”

The boy was fingering himself, with at least four fingers, and writhing on his sheets unrestrainedly, legs wide open to display his most intimate parts. It was a miracle Asami was controlling himself as well as he was now with that kind of show. This shouldn’t even be possible, the fox luring him and triggering his libido like this, as they were from two completely different species, but here he was, at the mercy of the fox’s heat. Sweat rolled down his face as he shed his clothing. The fox whined and called to him with dazed hazel eyes and fluttering feathery lashes and plump pink lips.

“Quite the display you’re putting on, little one.” Asami loved seeing the fox like this and decided to prolong the show. So he picked up his clothing and slowly walked over to the basket of dirty clothes, taking his time in folding them too. He didn’t need to look back for him to know the fox was frustrated and glaring daggers at him. Asami chuckled and turned to the boy. “Entice me more.”

The boy scowled harder but took his fingers out of his ass and trailed them leisurely up his belly to his lips so that he could suck on them. He rolled over and lifted his ass into the air so that the slick over it glimmered in the candlelight. The fluffy tail helped waft the sweet aroma of the slick.

“You little vixen,” Asami growled and prepared his cock with his pre-cum. 

He slammed into the boy.

~

Asami drank some liquor from his cup as he lay on his bed partly covered by his sheets. By his side was the boy with his back turned to Asami. Out of boredom, Asami ran his hand over the boy’s pale skin, delicate arms, up his neck, and into the soft silver-blond hair. He ruffled it up until the boy awoke and slapped his hand away. 

“In a couple of hours, I will be boarding a boat to sail across the ocean to the Old World.” The boy peeked over his shoulder in curiosity and flicked his fox ear his way. “Since I can’t leave you alone and no one can control you as well as I can,” the boy hissed, “then I will be taking you with me as a servant.” The boy jerked around to face him in surprise. The look on his face softened up his features, making him seem more child-like. Asami chuckled and held the boy’s chin up with his fingers. “As you are a kitsune, Inari’s chosen familiar, you are coveted by many so I will have you act like a human. Starting with a human name,” Asami brushed away the blond bangs, “Akihito.”

A blush dusted over Akihito’s pale cheeks like a rainbow underneath his shining eyes. 

“Aki-hito…” The boy tested out. 

Asami put his cup on the nightstand and sank into his bed until his head rested on his pillow. Akihito was still staring at him but eventually sank into bed with him, going so far as to tentatively rest a hand on top of Asami’s chest. It amused Asami how small the boy's hand was but the fact that they had no callouses would be a problem. A servant with no sign of ever having worked a day in his life? Not to mention that the boy needed clothing to emphasize his lower status and not robes he made out of his own shadows. He would need to learn to speak properly as well. A smirk creeped into his face; Kirishima would have his work cut out for him. The man opened his eyes and glanced down at Akihito's downy head and gripped his shoulder to secure him closer to his side.

Swirls of oranges and yellows dipped into the dark blue night sky, burning out the stars in their wake. Most citizens would barely be opening their eyes at this time but not Asami's people. The servants were already halfway into their morning duties; the maids were sweeping and mopping and dusting; the gardeners were raking the first fallen leaves of autumn; and the guards were already preparing their horses for the long ride to the port. 

"Kirishima," Asami called out into the bustling entrance area of his mansion. His most trusted advisor and guard immediately went to his side and bowed in greeting. "Is everything ready?" Asami asked as the two men walked to the front of the formation. Kirishima handed Asami his cloak. "Yes my Lord." Asami glanced about as they reached his stallion being prepared by his other most trusted guard Suoh. "And what of the boy?"

"S-Sir, he's right there," Kirishima timidly pointed to the peculiar looking bird perched on Asami's saddle who groomed his feathers a bit before chirping to the men. Asami raised a fine brow at his subordinate and was beginning to think he was overworking the man when Suoh approached them. "The boy was looking at some birds eating in the grass when he suddenly transformed into one, Sir." Asami looked back once more at the golden bird and chuckled. He raised a hand so that Akihito could hop on, and once the bird did, Asami flung him into the air and forced him to transform into his human form with a simple touch to Akihito's Hoshi no Tama hidden inside his robes.

"Bastard!" Akihito growled from his spot on the floor.

Asami smirked and mounted his horse. Akihito stuck out his tongue at Kirishima who scolded him for making him look crazy. The boy seemed to be in a good mood today. "Akihito," his voice put an end to their bickering, "You'll be riding with me." Asami held out his hand and Akihito begrudgingly obliged with a blush on his face. "Kirishima, Suoh, we're heading out."

"Sir!"

The heavy wooden gates groaned open and Asami led his men out onto the forest's dirt road. 

Akihito sat in front of Asami's chest, trapped within his powerful arms. To Asami, he looked quite small as his head barely reached the under part of chin and he's held Akihito before but he didn't really see just how small the boy actually was. Perhaps he needed to feed him more. "You're quite docile today Akihito? Are you finally tamed?" The kit hissed up at him and threw quite the vicious glare; his hazel eyes blazing. "No!" The boy faced forward again and slumped a bit into his chest, "Ocean pretty?" Asami smirked and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist to bring him closer. "Yes. The ocean is an endless blue much darker than the sky," Akihito perked up a bit and glanced up at him. "It's filled with all sorts of creatures big and small such as fish. Sometimes, after sailing far enough, there are animals that swim next to the boat and jump into the air in greeting." Akihito gasped and child-like wonder softened his face. Asami couldn't help but to spoil him a bit more. So he gathered some shadows - which was pretty easy underneath the cover of the trees - and in front of Akihito, he animated his memories of the ocean. "They're called dolphins."

"Dolphins." Akihito repeated confidently.

"And there's one animal that also does the same thing but it's much larger than dolphins. They're called whales and are much bigger than even the boat itself," The shadowy whale in front of Akihito jumped and splashed into the shadowy ocean. "Whales!" Akihito reached to touch the shadow but it dispersed.

"Be patient, we'll be reaching the port soon."

The boy couldn't sit still after his little story and began to wriggle in the saddle. Unfortunately, that meant that Akihito was awakening Asami's lust for him which he couldn't really satisfy unless...

Asami kissed Akihito's neck and whispered into the boy's ears. "Can you feel my hunger for you Akihito?" Asami brought Akihito's body tight against his own and Akihito tensed up. "Turn into a bird and turn back into a human facing me." Akihito resisted but one buck from Asami's hips - Asami's cloak hid that - and Akihito gave in. The boy was flushed red, a clear sign that his heat was kicking in, and his plump lips were red and shiny from Akihito biting them. "Hold onto my shoulder with one hand," Asami guided Akihito's hand with his free one and then grabbed Akihito's other hand to place it in between their bodies. "Pleasure us."

Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami's waist and eagerly reached into both their pants. It would be a lie to say that it wasn't a little hard to do this on a horse but they managed to do it. The boy - whose fox ears and tail already popped out - continued to stroke the two of them with his soft hand and Asami kissed Akihito to try and mute the boy's lewd moans. 

"Ah!" Moaned Akihito as he stroked them to completion. Asami grunted and accidentally jerked his horse's reigns bringing them to a sudden stop. 

"Lord Asami?" Came Kirishima's voice from behind them.

Asami knew the man would speed up towards them and quickly reassured his guard with a wave of his hand that nothing was wrong, nudging his horse back into a walk. He had his shadows make both Akihito and him more presentable; their pants were pulled up and their cum on Akihito's shirt covered by Akihito's cloak. The boy himself had fallen asleep and so he used the Hoshi no Tama to turn Akihito back around. Looks like they would have to stop by a shop for some new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy late holidays/new year! I'm really sorry for not updating but holidays get pretty busy and I've been experimenting more with the way I'm writing this story. Hopefully you guys liked the narrative from Asami's point of view and please let me know what you thought!


	5. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Asami a bit ooc in this chapter, sorry about that guys ToT

The three weeks it took to sail to the Old World had been the most aggravating three weeks of his entire life.

Asami’s group had arrived at the docks and were loading up the cargo while he himself went to chat with the captain of the boat. A young man with light brown hair and eyes, a bright smile as white as quartz, and tanned skin shimmering with sweat. He talked animatedly with wide gestures and the boy - because compared to Asami he was just a boy - could hardly keep still.

“ - Lord Asami!”

Asami blinked hard though no one would’ve noticed if they weren’t looking hard enough. “Then we’ll be in your care Captain Jihao.” The captain laughed and they were about to shake hands when Akihito approached them after putting on his new clothes. Asami had gotten the boy a simple long sleeve shirt and pants that they picked up on the way but there was no hiding the boy’s natural ethereal beauty. Skin as pale as the moon, soft hair as baby yellow as the sun’s rays, and hazel eyes as bright as the stars. The clothes hung loosely on his delicate frame and normally that would make a boy look scrawny, and therefore irrelevant to adults, but Akihito had a way of making that accentuate his youthful personality in a good way. In a beguiling way…

“Well, you did say you had some fine cargo Lord Asami,” Captain Jihao approached Akihito and appraised the boy with a gleam in his eye that set off alarm bells in Asami’s head. “But you didn’t say it was this fine!” Captain Jihao was about to grab Akihito’s face when the boy suddenly bit his hand hard. Apparently, the alarm bells in Akihito’s head had also gone off. Asami stepped in and pulled Akihito back while the captain groaned and clutched his hand to his chest in pain. “You’d do well to keep you hands off what’s mine Captain Jihao.”

He quickly escorted the hissing little spitfire onto the boat before the boy could do more damage. Normally, Asami would have blood on his hands when someone dared to touch any of his cargo but unfortunately he need that captain alive if he wanted to avoid a run in with Watatsumi.

Which was another reason the trip was so miserable.

They had been sailing for three days and nights. Asami had permitted most of his men to go attend the party the captain and his crew were hosting below deck save for Suoh and Kirishima who he had put on cargo watch duty. Meanwhile, Asami had gone above deck to stare out into the ocean with a cup of the strongest liquor the crew had. A dragon had sensitive hearing and he wasn’t keen on having his ears bleed because of some off-key song a drunk was belching out. 

“A-Asami!?”

The man glanced over his shoulder and saw Akihito standing frozen in the middle of the deck with a bottle of liquor in his small hand. The boy looked beautiful when the gentle breeze made his silky hair dance and those wide, surprised eyes stared at him in panic. “W-What are you doing here?” It amazed him how quickly Akihito had picked up his language in just a few days. They said kitsunes - and regular foxes - were intelligent creatures but even so it was astonishing. Asami chuckled and turned to face Akihito completely just as the boy slid the bottle behind his back. “Boys like you shouldn’t be drinking alcohol or you’ll never grow.”

Akihito hissed and as a flush of embarrassment heated his skin. “Just because I’m not freakishly tall like you doesn’t mean I’m not tall!”

“You don’t even reach my shoulders.”

The boy threw the glass bottle at him with all his strength but Asami had merely stepped aside and let the bottle land into the freezing waters below. “No!” Akihito raced to the rail and watched his precious bottle sink. He whirled on Asami. “You could’ve at least caught that you bastard!” Asami smirked and drank out of his cup before grabbing Akihito’s hair and yanking it back so he could feed it to him. Their tongues danced fiercely together as they explored each other, biting the other’s lips, letting their hands roam each crevice of their bodies until they tired of cloth and sought bare skin. Up Asami’s hands traveled, past the ridges of the boy’s ribs, until they reached pretty pink buds on Akihito’s pale chest. Akihito’s hands snuck into Asami’s loose sleeves to massage olive skin, thick muscles, and scratch at them to hold in his urge to mewl. Asami drove Akihito into the rail and pressed their bodies together, the boy too drunk with pleasure to care about the pain. 

A rumble began to shake the boat and the two parted a bit before a drop of water fell onto Akihito’s face.

“Asami Ryuichi!” Boomed the mysterious and angry voice.

An enormous dragon made of water stared down onto the boat from his impressive height, high as the main mast post. The lookout boy scampered down from his lookout nest and ran to alert the captain. Asami pulled Akihito back from the rail with him and held him tight. Akihito stared up at the massive creature. “Who are you!?”

“I am Ryūjin, dragon god of the ocean, and my business is with Asami Ryuichi!”

Asami glared up at the water god and slipped a hand into his robes where the tide jewels were tucked away next to Akhito’s Hoshi no Tama. “You’re wasting your time Ryūjin! I won’t give you the tide jewels!” Asami pulled them out and commanded the water to latch onto the god like chains around his massive neck. The dragon roared and broke the water chains. “You may possess the ability to control the water but I am still a water god and I can reverse your orders!” The boat rocked as the chains splashed into the ocean, creating large waves and throwing the two off balance and falling onto the floor. Akihito stood up and walked to the god.

“Why are you after his tide jewels!?”

The dragon roared and brought down his massive clawed hand to smash the boat but Asami stopped his motion with more water chains. “Those were my jewels! The ancestors of that wretched man stole them from me and like cowards they went inland where I couldn’t reach!”

“But you’re a god! What do you need jewels for?!” questioned Akihito as he braced himself for the waves the broken chains would cause again.

The dragon lowered his head to stare into the eyes of Akihito. “Familiar of Inari, have you ever had something so precious to you get taken away?” Akihito nodded. “My freedom, ” he whispered as he glanced over at Asami ever so slightly. The dragon straightened up. “Then you understand the pain I bear for losing my power to fully control my waters. For the pearls - each one with their different abilities to either raise the tides or pull back the tides - help me in my old age to control these waters. To drive away foolish humans who may injure my creatures of the water. This is for them, not for me.”

Akihito glanced back at Asami with a deep sadness in his bright eyes. 

“Asami! Give him back the jewels and get this over with! What use do you have for those jewels!?”

Asami looked down at the tiny jewels in his hand. He believed that power was everything and to control the entire world should be his one goal in life - or at least that’s what he had been told to do. His family had been conquering the lands of their home in order to one day rule everyone and everything and they held the jewels in order to control the sea. He had been continuing where they had left off because life was absolutely maddening without having a purpose and he didn’t want to face his nearly immortal life without a purpose. Asami sighed and calmly strode closer to the awaiting god and Akihito.

“Get these worthless pearls out of my sight.”

Ryūjin held out his clawed hand and accepted the jewels with a laugh. “Inari’s familiar! I am forever in your debt, simply speak my name into the ocean!” The dragon lunged itself backwards and splashed into the ocean. A huge wave washed over the boat and made the two soaking wet. Akihito laughed at Asami’s irritated face and placed his hands on his hips. “Was that so hard Asami?” 

Asami held Akihito’s chin and held up Akihito’s Hoshi no Tama. “I may have let go of those tide jewels, but as payment, I’m never letting go of your Hoshi no Tama.” Some crew members and some of Asami’s men rushed out onto the deck in a drunken pile. Asami let go of Akihito and went to scold his men for getting so embarrassingly drunk while Akihito gawked at him. “B-But I saved us all!” Asami ignored him and commanded his men. Akihito growled and went running after the man. “Listen to me you bastard!”

Akihito was eyeballed by some human, actually by the entire crew, and Asami had lost his long-time purpose in life in one of the most irritating ways possible - drenched to the bone by an old man after being...moved...by his boy - but he had attained something even more valuable; the ability to flaunt his ownership of his boy. 

A week had passed during their travels and they were half-way to the Old World. 

The door to Asami’s chambers opened and out stepped Asami; looking grand in his fine black robe shirt tucked neatly into his skirt-like trousers that allowed for mobility and refreshment and his hair combed back save for some strands. Meanwhile, Akihito limped behind him in his stretched out clothes and disheveled hair all because Asami couldn’t sleep. Bags underneath Akihito’s glaring eyes looked like bruises as that was the fifth day in a row Asami had kept him up. They walked towards the lower deck to eat their breakfast with the others.

“I hate you.”

“You’re cute when you’re mad.”

“My back hurts!”

“And I’m sure other places do too.”

“I need to sleep!”

“You can sleep during the day.”

Asami abruptly stopped in front of the mess hall door and turned around. “Asami?” Akihito cocked his head to the side a bit before being engulfed in Asami’s shadows. “Now we can go in,” the older man said before opening the door. Asami placed his hand on Akihito’s back and guided him to sit where Suoh and Kirishima were sitting at a table closer to the wall. Asami could feel all the other mens’ eyes - save for his men because they know better - on his boy. He had formed his shadows into a kimono that was open wider at the neckline than normal kimonos and that reached to the floor, but instead of overlapping completely, the slit showed a bit of his boy’s long, pale legs as he glided across the floor. And as a bit of decoration, he had formed a golden dragon on the kimono that wrapped around the boy’s body with its eyes on Akihito’s back. Asami would’ve covered Akihito up completely but his sadistic side won that day and so he wanted to torture the others with Akihito’s beauty that they all knew they would never touch. 

“Asami!” Akihito hissed quietly as he glared up at the man to avoid the stares. “What the hell did you do!? I look like a prostitute and I’m not a woman!”

“I dressed you in better clothing because I doubt you’d want to look like you just got ravished by me,” Akihito blushed as Asami helped him into his seat. The older man whispered into his ear, “You could never look like a prostitute because you are beautiful and kitsunes are known for being able to shift into women and becoming good wives.”

Akihito was so red in the face, he felt like he was melting. Asami coolly sat next to Akihito on the bench and began talking with Suoh and Kirishima as the two waited for their breakfast. The boy’s heart was beating so fast. He couldn’t comprehend how Asami could go from a cruel bastard to such a possessive suavé bastard. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down before his tail and ears popped out. As soon as his breakfast was placed before him, he gobbled it down as fast as he could - ignoring Kirishima’s glare - and raced to go back to his room. Asami’s room. Their room! He slammed open the door and threw himself onto the little bed after kicking it shut.

The faint smell of Asami lingered on the surface of their pillows and Akihito rubbed his face in it because it somehow soothed him. That scent had been surrounding him every night for the past week or so and now he knew he would never be able to sleep without it. It’s engraved into his memory and it’s what he associates with bed now, even if that doesn’t necessarily mean sleep. His eyelids began to droop and Akihito hoped that Asami would cancel his lessons with Kirishima that day to make up for lost hours of sleep.

It was dark by the time Akihito woke up to find Asami drinking liquor as he read a book next to him. The man’s face was grim, the shadows on his face looking more drastic than usual and a slight frown gracing his chiseled face. He was not in a good mood and he wasn’t aware as he just stared at the book without blinking. Asami had a far away look in his eyes. 

“Asami?”

Akihito sat up and kind of expected to be naked but he was still in his beautiful kimono. The man shut his book and placed it on the floor before piercing him with his golden eyes. He was feeling naked now.

“Do you hate me?”

The boy reeled at the sudden questioned. What could’ve made him ask that?

“There was no doubt that you used to hate me after what I did to you. You hissed, glared, ignored, and defied me over and over again and yet, here you are, pliant in my hands.” 

His fox ears and tail poofed. Akihito ran through his lessons for the right words before softly saying, “I...did used to hate you. I hated that you held me prisoner, made me live through a painful and humiliating experience. And I hated the fact that my body in heat yearned for your touch simply because your rough touch was the only one I’ve ever known. But if there’s one thing I know is that hate keeps you trapped in the time where you were wronged and I don’t want to be a prisoner to those bad memories,” Akihito sat next to Asami and gently leaned onto the man. “I’ll never forget what you did to me but I’ll never be free unless I forgive you. That’s why I don’t hate you Asami,” they looked each other in the eyes, fire to gold, and Akihito grinned, “And besides, you give me free clothing and good food so how bad can you be?”

Asami was extremely bad; he’s killed, tortured, sold lives - as slaves or as payment for the rich minerals that needed to be excavated from deep within the earth - and harmed the one good thing in his life; he was the worst of the worst. But if he just focused all of his energy into protecting this boy, the fire in his heart, then nothing else mattered. He was blessed.

They leaned in for a kiss, Asami’s eyes and dragon marks glowing and Akihito’s whole body was glowing, as their lips met. Asami rolled on top of his boy while still kissing him. Their lips bled as both their fangs began to show while they teased each other’s lips. The dragons moved down to the kitsune’s neck and sucked it before biting into its softness. The kitsune mewled and accidentally clawed the dragon’s back but the dragon didn’t care as he was drunk off of the kitsune’s blood and scratched those slightly prominent, sensitive hips to keep himself anchored. Their robes had already dissolved into shadows again so they were exposed to each other, laid bare for one another in a way that they had never done for anyone else in their entire lives. Heat burned their skins as they touched everywhere that they could. The dragon parted pale thighs only to unexpectedly find the part of a woman. The kitsune smiled at him and opened her arms to bring the dragon close to her. The dragon decided then that it didn’t matter what the kitsune was because all he saw was an angel waiting for him in the pale moonlight coming from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to post another chapter guys! As always let me know what you think of the new chapter :) Also the next chapter might be the last one so I just wanted to say thanks for still sticking with this story and that I will be giving you guys the thing you've been craving for the most as a farewell gift ;)
> 
> 12/12: Guys, I've been looking for Finder Series new volume raws and I found this website with them in Spanish; I freaking love the wedding extra. Here's the website if you wanna check the extras out (66.05 [mushroom/wedding] and 66.06 [missing pudding]) 
> 
> https://tmofans.com/library/manga/14340/finder-series?__cf_chl_captcha_tk__=2ee0f2cc81865dd7ad6cd9ee766aec54f876b48f-1578882583-0-AcjX7hg8VXwqZbWNps95_H2da19HUzPqiP6vvUivzu7Bs5nch7b2Z-tYIi1y0ywDjO8tAKSus32TGr4xXhJsTzraxVvyH4-5RqBZBk_Vxikrx2bR80ZevOsEgsefjF85YDPAtl7rnlcJcnqMG7_parp33wWuR-P4YEF4HTdKsnQ-_DbT23XdxbB-PfM02fLdq7MaoP2HLHinYnIx98KDils_8zASRww4gJU13v6K-1nqT9XIcgm6umNZcKPDUesEOgxVzK6ynTp07AT9Rd7_8IgPP5JFxTU8u6ctt93Bu18iYgkx9cuYBnMcK3xpGTcY3MviI6ZWqMIHaOcyXfrYd6--nbCAyDIVSYPxgZNNf9U--4MivZszt6xowKklYSBU3SYgaNt2Yh5NFOfUERP9cwk


	6. In Retrospect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day but I couldn't resist updating now :)

The faint, milky perfume of scarlet roses wafted in the gentle breeze ruffling the tree leaves. Clear water rippled slightly as the orange and white fish swam around in the little pond at the center of the garden; pure white lilies bobbing to the movement. The warm rays of the sun shined down on the emerald green grass; it illuminated the yellow and pink tulips swaying in the wind, the lavender flowers gracefully waving at the grand wisteria tree on the other side of the pond across the bridge. Behind the pink floral curtains of the tree shined three diamonds melded onto a simple silver ring. The ring fit snugly onto Akihito’s delicate finger, complimenting its paleness and matching with the simple diamond necklace around Akihito’s long neck. Akihito would never have thought that this tranquility would ever return.

The eventful life he would live for the rest of his days began on their wedding day. 

~*~

“Ow!”

Akihito winced as the servant styled his platinum-blonde hair. “Forgive me Lady Asami, I’m almost finished!” The girl giggled as she pinned the last strand into a half-updo. Another servant walked into the room and began to layout all the makeup she would be painting onto his face. Then she looked at him and gasped with stars in her eyes, “You already look so lovely Lady Asami!” Akihito couldn’t help but blush. “Thank you.” The hairstylist motioned to the makeup artist for the tiara sitting on a velvet pillow in a golden box Asami had given him for their wedding. It was a simple thing with thin silver vines curling into both diamond flowers and hearts, the center heart holding onto Akihito’s shrunken Hoshi no Tama. It glittered in the morning light alongside its matching diamond necklace and earrings beaming in through the open shoji doors of the bedroom. The hairstylist placed it on his head and began pining its base to his hair.

The makeup artist began dipping a pad into a white cream. “Lady Asami, was the facial cream to your liking?” She had given him a special face soap and cream that smelled like fruits for after his rose bath. “Yes,” Akihito murmured before the girl began to lightly dab on the cream. “You’re quite pale already milady so you won’t need much!” She giggled.

A silence befell them as the girls concentrated on their work. The hairstylist aided the makeup artist as she began to apply dark ink onto his eyes and brows. A deep scarlet color was gently brushed onto his supple lips and some was dabbed onto his cheeks for a pale blush. The girls stepped back. “You’re so beautiful milady!” The chorised as they began to tend to his nails. In the mirror Akihito saw his feminine face, his petite nose, his hazel eyes emphasized by the black surrounding them, his blonde hair that usually fell into his face was swept to the side and pinned there. He couldn’t help but blush. Someone knocked and Akihito called to them.

A man with long ebony hair and long-sleeved robes decorated with hand-stitched designs walked in followed by two maids carrying Akihito’s wedding attire. “I’m glad you could make it Fei Long!” Fei Long had the maids prepare the dress. “Thank you for inviting me Akihito,” he huffed and sat on the little couch near the window. “Unlike the man you’re marrying, you have manners. I still can’t see what you see in him my dear Akihito.” Akihito smiled and stood up once his servants finished their work. The two met when Fei Long had dropped by unannounced because the man had needed certain gems for a really important trade deal and fast. Unfortunately, the snake-shifter had burst into Asami’s office when Asami had just began to thrust into Akihito. The kitsune had been beyond mortified, especially because Asami wouldn’t stop thrusting his hips because “Fei Long wasn’t worth it,” the jerk said. Akihito was no exhibitionist so he quickly turned into a fox and fled. Fei Long had sought him after and they hung out for awhile, Akihito getting over his embarrassment. 

“I ask myself that sometimes!” They laughed. Fei Long stood and walked over to guide Akihito to the silver body-length mirror Fei Long had gifted him. It took three nights of sex to keep Asami from shattering the mirror. Akihito didn’t exactly know the cause of Asami’s and Fei Long’s feud - only managing to understand that it was a feud from generation to generation - and that since both were prideful men that they would never stop pissing each other off. Akihito secretly thought that they actually considered each other as friends but to say that out loud would cause an uproar. 

“Look at you, so beautiful. You’re children will inherit their beauty solely from you.” Fei Long opened Akihito’s silk robe to reveal Akihito’s pale skin stretched over the baby bump. It would normally look small on other women but because Akihito’s body was petite - small breasts, thin arms (and waist if he weren’t pregnant), and legs - the bump looked quite big. Fei Long motioned for the maids that carried in the dress to begin dressing Akihito up. They slid white sheer stockings up his long legs and tied them in place with ribbons. They tied on a soft corset that pushed up his breasts and was attached to a skirt that reached mid-thigh. They also tied on some low heels onto his dainty feet. Finally, they moved on to the layers of white kimonos, each with different designs; the first was satin white and mid-thigh, the second was ankle-length and cotton, and the final layer was floor-length and covered in silver paisley designs. For protection, he wore a white haori over his kimonos that trailed behind him and was held together by golden chains. “And last but not least,” Fei Long said as he carefully placed a thin veil over Akihito’s tiara so that it covered his face and clipped it so that it wouldn’t fall after Asami lifted the veil. 

Akihito picked up his bouquet of ferns, eucalyptuses, white peonies, white cyclamens, and white lisianthuses all wrapped up by a silk ribbon. 

~*~

Fei Long had escorted Akihito out to the front of the mansion. They traveled in a carriage that was heavily guarded by some of Asami’s best men on horseback through the forest’s dirt trail. The wedding ceremony was to be a simple event with some of Asami’s most valued personnel and business partners while Akihito had invited some of the townsfolk down at the port he had befriended. He remembered how nervous he was with his leg bouncing, stomach churning, and how suffocated he felt but he also remembered the joy he felt as he walked down the aisle of the temple, locking eyes with Asami and never once glancing away from those golden orbs. He remembered the joy of knowing how loved he was as he compared his intricate wedding attire to the simple fabrics of the bench and alter decorations. Even Asami had just a simple montsuki of fine fabric that didn’t flare out as much as his usual attire. He remembered thinking that Asami must’ve wanted Akihito to shine as bright as a star would. Akihito was sure he blushed hard then and there as he linked arms with Asami in front of the priest. And time seemed like a blur as he vaguely remembered finally binding himself to Asami, greeting guests at the reception back at home, making sure that everything was on schedule with the help of Kirishima, and making sure to tend to the guests. The only breath Akihito got that night was his dance with Asami. Asami’s strong hold on his waist and hand kept him grounded as they swayed to the music while Asami’s gentle gaze on his stomach reminded him once again that Asami would do anything to protect him and their children. 

From then on, Akihito focused only on making sure they were ready for their children’s arrival. Fixing up an empty room in the mansion for their children, arguing with Kirishima about where he wanted to give birth - Akihito had wanted a home birth but Kirishima thought it to be too risky; Akihito won - making sure he ate the foods his midwife suggested, making sure he exercised enough even when he could barely walk, and making sure to get clothes and other necessities for his children. Asami let him do what he wanted during that era because people know better than to go against an expecting mother who was busy preparing their den. Naturally, Asami compensated the lack of control with as much sex as he could. 

~*~

Asami swirled his tongue over Akihito’s swollen clit until shivers ran down the kitsune’s spine and all the way down to his curled toes. “Oh, Ryuichi please!” The slick tongue then licked up his pussy’s lips and inched near his quaking hole before going back to sucking at his clit. “Please!” Akihito arched his back and held onto the blankets for dear life as he teetered on the edge of cloud nine. “You’re so wet down here Akihito.” The boy bucked his hips when Asami’s breathy chuckle hit at his sensitive pussy. He gasped for breath as Asami nipped at his clit, breathing in the musk of his own arousal permeating through the air as much as he could with his very pregnant belly sitting on his lungs. “I want you Ryuichi! Just ravish me already!” Akihito pushed his hips down so that he was pressed up against Asami’s lips again but the bastard pulled away to smirk down at him. “Patience Akihito, I want to savor you all night long.”

Asami bent down to kiss Akihito, licking and sucking each other’s lips. Saliva trailed down Akihito’s chin and Asami followed it to the boy’s neck where he sucked and bit until it bruised. The man gently nipped at Akihito’s delicate collarbones and also marked them. Asami trailed his tongue all the way down to Akihito’s breasts and sucked them too. He fiddled one nipple in one hand, pinching and twisting, while pulling and biting the other. “Ah! No, it’s too much!” Akihito moaned as Asami lifted his leg and bit at his porcelain flesh. The man went all the way down until he reached Akihito’s round hips and kissed them, making Akihito shiver. Asami traveled down again and this time thrust his tongue into Akihito.

“AH!”

Akihito screamed as that skillful tongue licked all of his insides and ghosted over his good spot. His thighs clamped down on Asami’s head to keep the man there until Akihito came. But Asami forced them apart and did as he pleased until Akihito was leaking, until his pussy was shining and red and aching, until Akihito was crying with the need to cum. “Ryuichi! I-I’m coming! Oh! Stop! Stop! It’s too mu-!” 

The man pulled away and licked his lips. 

“W-What?” Akihito panted out.

“Relax, I’m giving you what you want most.” Asami slowly jerked his enormous, meaty cock right before Akihito’s eyes, making the boy drool for it. “Please give it to me Ryuichi. Please, please, please,” chanted Akihito. Asami pressed a kiss on his round belly and slowly slid his cock up and down Akihito’s pussy. The squelching sounds it made with its movements would’ve normally embarrassed Akihito but now it just turned him on to hear how wet he was. Akihito mindlessly lifted his hands to pinch at his nipples and lifted up his legs to reveal his wet pussy even more plus his wet ass cheeks since his slick had gushed down onto the sheets. 

The smooth round tip slid into Akihito’s aching hole and pushed out the air of him which made a large squelch with the slick. It was so loud but it became even louder as Asami shallowly dipped his cock into Akihito before pulling out halfway, wanting to hear that sound even more. “Oh my-! Ryuichi I’m cumming! Ah!” Akihito arched once more and his whole pussy clamped down onto Asami’s cock as he came. Slick squirted out through the sides of Asami’s cock and trickled down onto the soaked bed sheets. The boy’s voice fell from its high pitch into a low mumbling as Akihito went stupid from how good he felt. 

Asami grinned with his fangs bared. “My turn.” Akihito moaned as Asami began to thrust deep into his stretched out hole, Asami’s tip briefly touching his cervix with every push. Skin slapped against skin as Asami’s balls slammed against Akihito’s wet ass and his muscular thighs hit the back of Akihito’s thin ones. “Oh! Ah! Ah! Too much! Don’t stop! You’re so deep inside me! Ryuichi!” The man grunted and went faster into the boy’s tight heat until the bed was slamming into the wall and Akihito’s ass was bright red. His hands pushed open Akihito’s ankles and brought them up to the boy’s head, which pushed up his belly even more into his lungs, but it felt so good to Akihito because it made him feel like he was as spread out as he possibly could be. The lack of oxygen because of his pregnancy was exhilarating. 

“You’re mine! Only mine! Only I can give you this much pleasure,” Asami glared into Akihito’s glazed eyes possessively, the thought of anyone seeing his boy so lewd like this instead of his innocent and cheerful self extremely infuriating.

“I’m yours! Ah! Only yours! Mark me up inside with your cumRyuichi~! AH!”

Asami thrust hard into Akihito once and they both came. Their liquids gushing out and bathing their sexes in warmth. Even though Akihito didn’t have heats anymore, Asami still did, so to Akihito’s pleasure, Asami’s thick knot expanded in his pussy and kept him stuffed with Asami’s cum until he felt his stomach inflate a bit. “Mmm...”Akihito shivered and twitched with a mini orgasm at the stretch. Asami suckled on his breasts one last time before carefully maneuvering them so that he spooned the unconscious Akihito. Asami would wait for the boy to rest a bit before going for another round again.

~*~

So maybe they were a bit reckless during the first pregnancy - and maybe even with the second one - but what mattered most was that the babies weren’t in danger. Akihito managed - after excruciating hours of labor - to birth their first litter; a boy and a girl. The boy they named Asami Haruto and the girl they named Asami Michiko. As the twins grew older, it was quite clear who took after who. 

~*~

A little head of black, messy hair popped out from behind the corner, golden eyes narrowed in a smirk as they watched their next unsuspecting victim. Beneath that head popped out another head of wavy, vanilla-blonde hair with twinkling hazel eyes just laughing. Haruto motioned Michiko to move in.

“-Lord Asami said-”

“Uncle Kirishima? Uncle Suoh?”

The two men stopped walking and looked down at the tiny girl holding a book in her hands. “Will you read me my favorite story?” Michiko begged with her round wide eyes that no one in that mansion - save for Asami - could ever resist. Suoh and Kirishima looked at each other before reluctantly nodding their heads. “Yay!” Michiko ran back to where she came from and the two men followed her but as they rounded the corner a small baby fox jumped out.

“Boo!”

The two men raised their fists on instinct. Kirishima scowled at the two children laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. “Young master Haruto! Young lady Michiko! That’s very inappropriate of you! When your father hears of this,” the man left the threat hanging in the air as Suoh pretended to go report to Lord Asami. The two kids sobered up immediately and begged the men not to go, kneeling down on the floor with their foreheads touching it too. 

“Please uncles! We didn’t mean any harm!” said Michiko on the verge of tears. Haruto lifted his gaze. “We were only bored because we finished out lessons!” 

Internally, the two men melted at their cuteness that reminded them of Lady Asami although they would never admit that the troublesome brat was cute in his own ways. And they slightly cursed at the children’s inherited intelligence for making them fast learners. Those lessons were supposed to distract the kids for hours so that everyone else could take a break from their pranks but here they were finishing them in two hours. 

Suoh sighed as he continued walking. Kirishima slumped a bit. Maybe they were getting old and sentimental or maybe it’s because they were reminded of their own kids but finally Kirishima said, “Go find your mother and stay with him. Prank anybody else and we will report that.”

The kids quickly scampered off to the nursery room. Haruto and Michiko knocked on the shoji doors until Akihito opened them. “Hey guys, you finished your lessons already?” Akihito whispered as he stepped out and closed the doors. He had just gotten the triplets to fall asleep; the trick was to breastfeed Aiko first so that she would fall asleep and so Atsuko would follow and Masahiko could get comfortable enough to sleep. Akihito kneeled down, rubbed his sore breasts, and adjusted the children’s yukata as they nodded their little heads before noticing the redness around their round eyes. 

“What’s wrong!? Why are you crying?”

He wiped Michiko’s tears and hugged Haruto to him as the boy clung to him. “We were just bored so we played a prank on Uncle Suoh and Kirishima,” answered Haruto. Michiko sniffed. “And they threatened us with father!”

Akihito laughed and nudged them away before taking their little hands in his larger ones - finally male ones again - and walking them to the bathroom. “As funny as that must’ve been, you guys should know that actions have consequences that you should be ready to face. That’s what brave and responsible people do and you guys are brave and responsible right? You’re my little warriors right?” Akihito smiled at their eager nods. They reached the bathroom and he opened the door for them. “Alright then, go wash your faces and we’ll see what we can find in the kitchen.” The kids ran in there faster than the speed of light. Akihito laughed; if there’s anything that those two got from him was his love of food.

~*~

The pranks never stopped and the complaints he got from Kirishima never ended either but it wasn’t home unless the little troublemakers weren’t pranking everyone. So maybe the servants and guards weren’t so keen on being kept on their toes in the beginning but Akihito could see - and occasionally heard - that the personnel was actually quite fond of the little ones. It warmed his heart to know that they loved his children for who they were and not what they were as Asami’s heirs. Of course, the two were always making sure to apologize to their victims in any way they could and taking responsibility to clean up after their mess. But, now that Akihito thought about it, he remembered that sometimes their pranks went too far. 

He rubbed his pregnant stomach as he felt his litter stir, breathing in and out.

~*~

“Ah!”

Akihito stopped pouring Asami his tea as the shrill shriek from one of their girls pierced the air. Asami immediately stood up and grabbed Akihito’s wrist before using his shadows to fly out of his office.

Out in the garden, Michiko and little Aiko were trying to comfort their sister Atsuko, who was in the pond holding the left side of her face. Meanwhile, Haruto and Masahiko were frozen in horror as they watched their sisters walk out from the pond.

“Atsuko!” Akihito yelled as he ran to his daughter. He cooed and lifted her up into his arms as he began taking her back into the mansion. “Michiko, Aiko, go get the healer.” The two girls scampered off, leaving Haruto and Masahiko at the mercy of a livid Asami.

Asami walked up to the two boys and gave them an icy glare. “Explain yourselves.”

Silence. 

Asami growled and Haruto jerked into action. “He-!” Haruto pointed at Masahiko but when he looked into Asami’s darkened face, he slumped. He knew he couldn’t fool his father and it was better to be truthful than to lie because his punishment would be more lenient. “I started it.”

Masahiko gawked up at Haruto. Haruto trembled but stumbled on. “I-I told Masahiko that h-he was a spoiled little brat and that no matter what he did, he would never be loved by mother like me.” Little Masahiko’s amber eyes widened. Then he looked at their father’s stone face and timidly said, “H-He,” Asami glanced at him, “He said bad things but I was going to hit him first! And Atsuko got in the way which is how she got hurt.” His little body trembled with immense fear but Haruto was so brave and he didn’t feel right that he was taking all of the blame.

Asami turned around. “You two are quite brave, and that honesty is something I value in a person,” Asami glared at them from over his shoulder, “But your sister still got hurt because of your foolishness. Follow me, both of you.”

~*~

Asami ended up spanking both boys and had them doing extra lessons. When they finished them early then he had them help out the servants to clean the whole house, inside and out. It was quite the lenient punishment that Asami gave them as he would usually have the boys do the extra lessons and go out to train with the guards in the fields in the hot summer sun. Akihito’s heart had ached for the boys but he knew that it was for their own good. Atsuko ended up forgiving them when they apologized to her but Aiko wasn’t satisfied. 

Akihito’s furrowed brow twitched as he laughed and tensely patted the top of his stomach. “Hopefully you guys don’t come out as feisty as your older sister Aiko.”

~*~

“Hey Atsuko,” Aiko said as she sat perfectly still for Atsuko. Her sister was practicing painting real life objects and this time she wanted to try painting people. Atsuko mixed her colors until she got a peach for her sister’s skin. “Yes?” Aiko blew a black strand out of her face but it fell right back in between her hazel eyes. “Why don’t we ever get to visit the old port town where Uncle Kirishima and Suoh’s wives are at?” Aiko huffed and crossed her arms. “I mean, it’s not like anything is going to happen since half of the population works for father anyways!”

Atsuko’s golden eyes glared from behind the canvas and Aiko went back to her previous position. The girl pushed away her blonde bangs as she continued painting. “But Aiko, we’ve gone before with mother and we always go and find him whenever he and father get into a fight.” Aiko stood up and stomped her foot. “We went when we were little kids! And we always end up going to either Aunt Takato, Aunt Kou, or the food district!” Aiko placed her hands on her hips as she glared down at Atsuko. “We haven’t seen anything past the food district our entire lives!”

“Aiko! You know we don’t go because while most do work for father, there are some that will do anything to bring him down!” Atsuko set aside her tools and stood up. “Don’t you remember what happened to Michiko?! How some men had tried to kidnap her and sell her overseas just because she was an Asami!?”

“Michiko was a little girl then but not me, I can take care of myself! You’re just a coward Atsuko! You’ve always been a coward and weak!”

Aiko slammed the doors shut and stormed down the halls. Aiko had the powers of a kitsune, the goddess Inari’s chosen familiar! And she would soon strengthen her dragon powers. There was no way she would ever be taken down by a mere human. “I’ll go to that town by myself!” She shifted into a sparrow using her kitsune powers and took off. 

Atsuko groaned and ran off to tell her siblings of what happened. Aiko was such a hot-head sometimes and while she used to get upset at the nasty words Aiko would yell at her, Atsuko knew she didn’t mean them. And besides, a dark grin graced Atsuko’s face as she rounded the corner to the gardens, she would get to guilt trip Aiko into doing her chores for a month. 

“Ugh!” Groaned Michiko as she threw down her bow and arrow.

Haruto facepalmed as his arrow missed the target by a mile after being distracted by the news. Masahiko grimaced as he looked up from his book. “You can’t be serious!” Haruto yelled and whirled to face Atsuko. “I am and I need you guys to help me look for her.” Michiko scowled and helped Masahiko onto his feet. 

“Why don’t we just tell mother and father and let her get in trouble?” said Haruto.

“Because, Haruto, father’s busy and mother’s not feeling good today because of the pregnancy,” said Masahiko in a calm and rational voice. 

“Let’s go then!” Michiko ran to the entrance of the mansion. “She couldn’t have gone far!” Michiko then shifted into a hawk. “I call the sky too!” Haruto chased after her and shifted into an eagle. Atsuko and Masahiko followed suit and shifted into a fox and wolf respectively.

The four had gone searching through the streets as thoroughly as they could, obviously skipping the food district. Atsuko had gone to visit Aunt Takato and Kou just to see if Aiko had gone there for information but nothing. Masahiko scouted the clothes district while Michiko and Haruto checked out the business district. Or at least that’s what they thought it was. Michiko and Haruto gawked at the run down buildings, the beguiling ladies walking up and down the streets, and the drunkards walking out of bars either crying with their hands in empty bags tied to their waist or laughing with heavy jingling bags in hand. The horrific stench of piss and alcohol and something else - bitter and musky - wafted through the air and nearly made them gag. 

Haruto screeched. “Michiko, look down there!”

A red fox with a very familiar jewel in its sole tail was running through the streets, blood dripping from its teeth and men with swords chasing it. “Haruto! Go for the man on the horse!” Michiko dived with Haruto hot on her heels. Michiko screeched and as she neared the heads of the samurai, she transformed into a bear like her Uncle Suoh had taught her; thinking big and ferocious and fearless. Haruto changed into his human form and tackled the bearded man with a hairy chest down to the ground. 

He began punching the man until his spectacles fell off. “Who are you!? Why are you chasing my sister?!” 

The man turned into a rat and scampered away before turning back into a human. He grinned and wiped the blood from his lips. “Name’s Sakazaki little brat.” Sakazaki stood up and ran a hand through his black hair. “I can’t believe my luck! Three Asamis!” He cackled. “You and those bitches will fetch me a fine price!” Haruto growled and the two charged at each other.

Aiko turned around when she heard the grunts and screams of pain and saw a large bear fighting with all of the samurais that were chasing her. It latched its teeth onto their bodies and flung them hard into the buildings, some landing on their necks with a sickening crack. Aiko saw a man aim his sword from down under to the bear’s stomach and she lunged for the man’s neck. The gross metallic taste of blood filled her mouth but Aiko continued to fight alongside the bear. 

Haruto snarled as the Sakazaki bastard turned into a rat again and ran away from his grasp. The rat cackled again and ran past Haruto’s cat form into the brawl behind them. “Michiko! Aiko! Prepare!” The two girls knew exactly what he meant and immediately turned into birds as they watched their brother grunt and groan on the ground. The enemy was paralyzed in both wonder and fear as they heard the boy’s bones crack; the smell of burning flesh choked out the other smells in the air as the Asami heir’s skin fell off wherever the firey red marks were; black scales glittered with a golden hue as his muscles bulged and grew. His golden eyes glowed and large wings sprouted from his back. The dragon roared, claws grappling for the stupefied men that immediately ran for their lives. 

A little brown rat ran from the crowd of frightened samurais. Aiko dived and was about to pick it up when the rat shifted back into its human form and slashed the air with a small dagger. “Die bitch!” The blade would’ve cut into Aiko’s heart had it not been for Masahiko body slamming into the man in the form of wolf as red-brown as his hair. Atsuko caught up to the group as a panther followed by some of Asami’s guards she had found on the way. “Please capture that man!” The few guards she had brought immediately tied Sakazaki up and knocked him out to keep him from making so much noise. Other guards went to clear the streets from the corpses while two guards went for more help. 

The Asami siblings gathered together in silence. Smoke arose from Haruto’s feet and quickly enveloped his dragon form before dissipating to reveal his unconscious red fox form. Michiko and Atsuko turned human and lifted their brother to put him on horse Masahiko’s back. Aiko also changed into her fox form and silently followed the group back home. No one spoke as they walked through the streets and the guards found it rather unsettling that the children of their lord would be so serious.

The small group entered the forest surrounding the Asami mansion and found themselves shivering as a coldness that went deep into the bone emitted from everywhere. The trees’ shadows seemed darker, somehow, and it always felt like they were being watched. But everyone knew that that was no feeling. The siblings grimaced but kept their steady pace.

When they finally made it to the mansion, the sun had disappeared. A large dragon, thirty ships tall and wide as a valley, materialized over the entire area of the Asami property. It’s body was completely black, as black as obsidian, with eyes an intense gold rivaling the sun, and - unlike Haruto’s seemingly smooth scales - this dragon’s scales were jagged and harder than stone, all packed together so that when it breathed, all of its scales moved as one. The only soft thing about the dragon was its wings made of shadows that looked like black fire. 

“Where have you been!?”

Akihito was absolutely apoplectic. His normally warm, smiling hazel eyes were replaced by slitted-pupil ones; his teeth had become those of his fox form’s canines; his usually well groomed fox ears and tail were in literal flames. The children had never seen him like that before. Akihito strode from the entrance of the mansion and crossed his arms when he met the group half-way to the mansion. 

“Do you have any idea how worried we were?! When I heard from Kou and Takato that you were looking for Aiko because she had run off - do you know how scared to death that made me feel! Do you?!” Akihito was panting hard and rested a hand on his stomach. One of the guards tried to escort him back into the mansion but Akihito glared him down. The older kitsune then looked at Aiko. “Shift and tell me why you left. Now.”

Aiko didn’t dare to meet her mother’s eyes. “I just wanted to explore the town. I’m sick and tired of being trapped here in this mansion, doing the same thing day in and day out! Yes, I’m sorry I’ve troubled everyone but I just couldn’t take it anymore!” The girl didn’t know when she started to yell but she felt better because of it. 

“I know how you feel.” Aiko looked up at Akihito. Everyone stared in shock at Akihito but the boy continued. “I was once as free as the wind, living like a wild fox out in the field and pranking the neighboring villages whenever I pleased. But when Asami captured me and kept me here I felt just as frustrated as you do. I wanted to escape.” Akihito looked apologetically at the shadow dragon who merely nodded in acknowledgement. “But if there’s one thing I learned, it was that freedom is the loneliest thing in the world. Out in the fields by myself bored me and it hurt me every time I saw village kids play together. But here, even though I’m not as free as I used to be,” Akihito cupped Aiko’s cheek and wiped the lone tear falling down her face, “I’m never alone. And I would choose this life every time because I have Asami and you guys by my side. So, please don’t leave me alone like you did today.”

Aiko burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably onto Akihito’s shoulder.

~*~

Akihito remembered his other children tearing up a bit as well but they managed to keep themselves together. Asami’s shadow dragon shrunk and then took his guards and Sakazaki with him to who knows where but all Akihito knew was that Sakazaki was never seen again. The children escorted Haruto to his room where the healer tended to him. Dragon form, according to Asami, always took a while for the body to get used to because of how personalized the shift was. Shifting for kitsunes was easy because one merely copied any object or animal they wished but dragons created their forms from scratch and it took from everything in a person; from mind, body, and soul. Aiko got the scolding and spanking of her life, being in tears as she limped out from Asami’s office and went straight to do all the chores in the house all by herself - all the servants being dismissed for the day. Kou and Takato had gone back to the mansion to see if everything was alright and Aiko thanked them for helping her siblings find her. Aiko had also taken care of Haruto - who teased her relentlessly about it - but appreciated the act. The children had then crammed into Haruto’s room to ask him more about the transformation.

He loved his life - and thankfully he still had a few centuries to go as he was barely on his second tail - and even though his children had all grown up now and gone their separate ways, Akihito was content. He was happier than he had ever been.

A rough hand ruffled his ears. “Asami! You’re such a jerk,” pouted Akihito as he watched his husband sit down next to him, broad shoulders moving along with his deep chuckles. They looked at each other and noticed how neither of them had aged yet they still looked different to each other than when they had first met. Asami reached out to touch his stomach, and if one paid close attention, they could see the man’s hand tremble ever so slightly as it gently landed on his belly. Akihito laughed and leaned into Asami so that he could reach better. “I can’t wait to get these little ones out. I feel like I’ve forgotten what it was like to be in my originally male body.” Akihito slapped Asami’s shoulder lightly. “And it’s all your fault! You just can’t stop getting me pregnant!”

“And you can’t stop loving being pregnant,” Asami lifted his wife onto his lap and trailed a hand up and down his exposed leg peeking out from his parted yukata. Akihito blushed and wriggled in Asami’s lap to try and escape. “Pervert! Let go!” Asami scraped Akihito’s neck with his fang which he knew turned his wife on. “S-Stop…What if someone sees us?” Akihito gasped. 

Asami chuckled. “Then we’ll give them a show.”

“Mother! Father!”

The couple stopped what they were doing as they heard footsteps running towards their spot from underneath the wisteria tree. Akihito shoved at Asami and stood up, rearranging his yukata as best he could around his super round belly. Haruto burst through the flower curtains and ran to Akihito with a large grin on his face. “Mother!” Akihito laughed as his little boy - in the body of an adult - hugged him tightly. “Watch my belly Haruto,” Haruto kissed his cheek as he stepped back, “How’ve you been Haruto?” The boy who was the spitting image of Asami but with wavier hair placed his hands on his hips, fox ears and tail poofing out of pride. “I’ve been great! Just running father’s business in the West and setting up my own at the same time,” Haruto shrugged nonchalantly but his excitement was barely contained. Akihito rubbed his hair just as Asami had done and watched his son greet his husband with a bow. 

“Don’t forget about us mother!”

Akihito turned and gasped as Masahiko lifted the flower curtain for his sisters Aiko, Atsuko, and Michiko; all holding bouquets of white and violet primroses! “Did you-? I mean, wha-?!” Akihito blushed and accepted all of the flowers his daughters gave him. Aiko smiled and kissed Akihito’s cheek. “We really wanted to show you how much we care for you.” Atsuko placed a hand on Akihito’s belly. “And to welcome our new siblings!”

Masahiko and Michiko hugged their mother and nearly purred as Akihito gently petted their fox ears. “You really shouldn’t have! The distance you guys went to get these flowers is incredibly far.” Michiko stepped back and walked to greet Asami. Masahiko kissed Akihito’s cheek. “No distance is too great when it comes to you mother.”

“Akihito,” Akihito turned as Asami walked towards him with a single blood-red rose in hand, his golden eyes glowing. Akihito’s whole face went red as he accepted Asami’s gift that said ‘you’re still the one I love’. “You’re mine and if you ever try to leave me I’ll bring you back without fail.”

“You just can’t be honest without adding in a threat, can you?”Akihito laughed as his husband brought him in for a passionate kiss with a bit of groping involved. The children groaned and looked away. 

“Hey! The food’s ready!”

Two twin boys walked up to the family with white powder all over their smiling faces and clothes. Haruto laughed and rubbed their little fox ears and their dark brown hair while Atsuko dusted them off. “What’s for lunch Masashi and Katsuo?”

Katsuo - the one with light brown eyes - tugged on Aiko’s sleeve as they all hurried back to the mansion. “I helped make the curry!” Masahiko lifted laughing little Masashi - the one with hazel eyes - up into his arms. “I made the rice all by myself!” Katsuo snorted. “After burning it the first three times!” Everyone laughed at that and continued talking as they all made their way to the mansion. 

~*~The End~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap guys! Thanks so much for reading this story of mine as I know I'm not the best - I'm just starting out - but I hope to get better at this with the next stories that I'll write. As always, let me know what you thought of this long ass chapter! I love reading your opinions/criticisms.


End file.
